


Meilleur que toi

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, Kid Frodo, M/M, Smauglock, Young Frodo Baggins, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo fait la connaissance de Smaug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meilleur que toi

Frodo fixait Smaug devant la cheminée. Il ne l'aimait pas, le petit hobbit l'avait décidé. L'enfant tenta de s'imposer, mais Smaug observa le feu.

« J'aime Bilbo comme "ça" ! »

Le dragon le regarda, mais ne réagissait pas, alors Frodo insistât.

« L'aime plus que toi. T'approches plus d'lui. »

Smaug parut agacé, il répondu hautain.

« Je fais ce qu'il me plaît, insecte. Le hobbit m’appartient. Comparer au rikiki hobbit, il n'existe rien d'assez grand pour montrer... "Ça". »

Ils se disputaient tandis que Bilbo souriait trop idiotement pour se décider à entrer.


End file.
